nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Knarz Düsterpfote
"Das ist zugegeben das hässlichste Ding das ich je gesehen habe" Morg schnalzte anerkennend mit der Zunge. "Allein diese Ohren, das eine scheint kürzer zu sein.Irgendwie falsch meinst du das wächst noch?" Seine grossen Braunen Augen tasteten das kleine Bündel ab ,auf der Suche nach weiteren kuriösitäten die seinen Spott herausfordern. "Was zum Bräggel? Sein Schweif ist jawohl ein Witz oder?" Er verfiel in schrilles, glucksendes Gekicher. Ein äusserst unangenehmer und nervtötender Ton der entfernte ähnlichkeit mit einer rostigen Säge hat. "Wie nennt man sowas? Ich meine *grunz* wie willst du diese kleine Missgeburt nennen?" Morgs Ohren legten sich etwas an als warte er auf einen besonders unmöglichen Namen über den er sich lustig machen konnte. "Ich werde ihn Knarz nennen" Sagte Marao und lächelt, ein Mensch hätte es für ein Zähne fletschen gehalten das bestenfalls eine Warnung vor dem tödlichen Biss war. "Knarz?" Morg legt den Kopf schief und sah sie aus listigen Augen an. "Das ist ein guter Name für einen Gnoll." ----- Knarz Düsterpfote: Grösse: 1.65 Gewicht: 63 kg (wobei Er beschwört das dies an seiner Keule liegt,die sei schliesslich aus Blei und überhaupt wozu müsste man wissen wie schwer ein Gnoll ist? Das ist doch alles Unsinn) Augenfarbe: Schiefergrau Fellfarbe: Prächtiges Schwarz mit einigen Weißen Tupfern ( Schwarz ist selten bei Gnollen deshalb war er auf diese Farbe immer unverhohlen Stolz) Besonderheiten: Linken Ohr etwas kürzer als das Rechte (liegt am Blickwinkel) Schweif mit erbärmlich wenig Haaren gesegnet (liegt am Essen,würde sich ändern wenn er weniger Spinnen verdrücken würde) ----- "WAS ZUM BRÄGGEL!?" Das Geschoß fetzte Gnurz von den kurzen Beinen, schleuderte ihn einige Meter durch die Luft und hämmerte ihn dann gegen einen massiven Baum wo er ,mit einem dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck, sein Leben aushauchte. Knarz kratzte sich am Nacken und betrachtet die Überreste von Gnurz einen moment nachdenklich, bevor er geschwind zu diesen herüber eilte ,einen Brocken Fleisch aus Gnurz flanke riss und sich dieses lieblos in das Maul warf. Knarz hatte sich immer schwer damit getan Freunde zu essen, besonders wenn es ihm nicht möglich war sie wenigstens zu würzen. Knarz tänzelte wieder hinter seine Deckung und spannte seine Armbrust, legte einen Pfeil auf die Sehne und spähte auf die vor ihm liegende Lichtung. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und versuchte gegen die Sonne etwas zu erkennen, neben ihm fingen zwei Gnolle an zu kichern. Knarz rollte mit den Augen, er war immer der Meinung gewessen das Spaß und Arbeit getrennt werden sollten. "Schnauze ihr Bekloppten oder wollt ihr die Aufmerksamkeit auf euch richten mit diesem vergräbbelten Geki......" Die zwei Gnolle in lockeren Kettenhemden sahen ungläubig zu Knarz, schauten danach einander an und begannen aus tiefster Kehle glucksend wie kleine Kinder zu lachen. "Du bist schon ne Nummer Knarz" rief der eine herrüber während er ohne hinzusehen einen Pfeil in die makellosigkeit der Lichtung schoß. "Ne Nummer!" gackerte der andere nach wobei seine Zunge herum wedelte wie ein toter Lurch. Knarz seufzte ,die üblichen Verwünschungen und Flüche verliessen seine Lippen. Er wandte sich nochmal zu den Beiden um ihnen zu erklären warum es wichtig ist das der Feind nicht weiss wo man sich versteckt, das sei schliesslich der Sinn eines Hinterhalts..Grade als er diesen Gedanke ausdrücken wollte flog in einer graden Linie ein gewaltiger Feuerball in Richtung der beiden Gnolle. Beide umklammerten sich in Panik und fingen an wie kleine Weiber zu kreischen. "Ihr seid echt selbst Schuld."informierte Knarz die beiden zukünftig verstorbenen. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bevor der Feuerball die beiden Gnolle in einen haufen Asche in dem einige Zähne lagen verwandelte, sahen sie Knarz noch mit einem schuldbewussten Blick an, danach war die Luft erfüllt vom Geruch nach verbranntem Fell und brutzelnden Fleisch. Knarz legte an, zielte und schoß seinen Pfeil ab. Dieser verliess die Armbrust ,hinweg über den Baumstumpf der Knarz schützte, danach über das Gras der Lichtung das unter dem Wind Hauch tanze und schliesslich exakt in die Stirn des Magus der sich auf einem Felsen postiert hatte um so den Waldrand besser überblicken zukönnen. Der Magus schaute beinahe ungläubig in Richtung des Pfeiles der ihm aus der Stirn ragte, bevor er nach hinten umkippend noch eine Kaskade von zischenden lichtblitzen aus den Fingern schoß. Knarz schmatzte und kratzte sich einige Minuten geistesabwessend am hintern. "wasauchimmer" Knarz schlenderte zurück ins Lager ,aber nicht ohne sich noch ein kleines Stückchen von Gnurz zu genehmigen. ----- Die Gnolle. ( http://www.sonsofthestorm.com/viewer.php?artist=samwise&cat=warcraft&art=231 ) (Aufzucht und Hege) Der durchnittliche Gnoll wird ungefähr 1,55. Knarz war nie durchschnitt normalerweise war er immer der erste der herausgepickt wurde einfach weil er über die anderen Gnolle ragte. Gnolle haben ein komplexes Rudel geflecht und Beziehungsbräuche. Gnollen geht es im gewöhnlichen nicht um Gold,Beute oder Anerkennung. Gnollen geht es um Fleisch, Fleisch ist in ihrer Welt ein Mittelpunkt, Sie lassen sich in Fleisch bezahlen und binden Fleisch in allen formen in ihre Spirituelle Welt ein. Das gewöhnliche Gnoll Rudel hat einen Alpha der gewöhnlich ein ganzes Leben lang die Geschicke des Rudels lenkt. Gnoll welpen werden in eine Welt des miteinanders geboren, sie lernen von der Pike auf das man sich helfen muss um zu überleben. Dennoch, und das ist bemerkenswert, haben sie keine vorbehalte wenn es darum geht einen Freund für das wohl des Rudels zurück zulassen oder einen angehörigen zufressen wenn es dem überleben dient. Gewöhnlich haben Gnolle wenig probleme damit gefressen zuwerden. Gnolle verfolgen einen äusserst brutalen und primitiven Glauben. Jedes Rudel hat einen Schamanen der dem Alpha helfend zur Seite steht. Die Rituale setzen sich zumeist aus Opfern und SingSang zusammen. Bekannt ist das dass Fleisch in seiner reinheit und unverfälschtheit ein Ideal der Gnolle darstellt.Der Knochen gilt als Zeichen für den Geist eines Wesens. Gnolle halten wenig von Köpfen aufspiessen und anderen babarisch anmutenden praktiken, die grösste auszeichnung die ein Gnoll einem Feind zuteil werden lässt ist seine Knochen in kunstvollen gewändern zu Festen und Ritualen zu tragen. Der Humor der Gnolle ist legendär. Gnolle werden als talentierte Spaßmacher und unterhalter gehandelt. Ihr Witze reichen von gossen witzen bis zu feiner Ironie. Tatsächlich ist der Humor und das Lachen eines der wichtigsten Dinge im leben eines Gnolls. Ein Gnoll wird in den letzten momenten seines Lebens immer versuchen aus vollem Herzen zu lachen. Die Späße der Gnolle untereinander sind eher als grausam anzusehen, jedoch besitzen sie eine enorme anpassungsfähigkeit an das Humor gefühl anderer Rassen. Knarz hat nie verstanden was alle an diesem ständigen gekicher gefunden haben. Wozu soll das gut sein? ----- "Hallo mein kleiner Muschelfreund" Er tätschelt die Riesenmuschel die daraufhin fröhlich zu gluckern begann. Seine klatschenden Schritte werden durch den warmen und weichen Sand gedämpft und erzeugen so einen beruhigenden Takt. "Hallo Herr Makrele" Er gluckst einem Fisch einige Töne zu woraufhin dieser einen wunderschönen Sprung vollführt und ihn mit einigen Spritzern Wasser benetzt. Er kichert sein glückliches blubberndes Kichern das ihm schon sooft Probleme eingebracht hatte. "Zu Freundlich" sagten die Krieger. "Zu Blöd" sagten die Magier. "Zu naiv" sagten die Schamanen. "Zu ungeschickt" sagten die Riffjäger. "Zu ......Blörg" sagten die Orakel. Blörg war ein guter Name für einen Murloc, versicherte ihm seine Mutter immer. ----- Name : Blörg Grösse: Stolze 1,46 (wenn er sich auf seine zehenflossen stellt) Gewicht: 40 Kg (die Algen diät war der beste Rat den ihm seine Tante Drusa je gegeben hatte) Augenfarbe: in ihrer gänze Grün und aufgedunsen. Schuppenfarbe: Ein prächtiges Lila Besonderheiten: Sein rechter Fuss ist grösser als sein linker aber nur ein wenig.(dies fällt niemanden auf ausser Blörg der ablehnung immer auf genau diesen Makel zurück führt.) ----- Blörg watschelte weiter den Strand hinab immer auf der Suche nach neuen Freunden und neuen bekanntschaften. Plötzlich stiess sein rechtes Auge auf eine aufrechtgehende Gestalt.Das arme Wesen war gänzlich Schuppenlos und sah auch ansonsten alles andere als freundlich aus. Blörg nahm sich ein Zirkulationsmuskel und ging auf das fremdartige Wesen zu. Er entschloss sich das Wesen auf Stammesart zu begrüssen also rannte er los und liess seine Ärmchen traditionell im wind schlackern während er die Uralte begrüssungsformel ausrief. "Grüsse Wanderer ,Dir sind die Gestaden ,Dir ist unsere Freundschaft!" Das Wesen zuckte zusammen und sah ihn entsetzt an. "Blllb ,Brrrb dub dub!" rief das Wesen ihm zu. Er mochte fremde Sprachen auch wenn sie immer etwas merkwürdig klangen,Blörg nahm sich in diesem moment vor die Sprache zusammen mit dem Wesen zu lernen, sie würden zusammen schwimmen und sich kennenlernen ,zusammen den Laich von Fischen essen und ....sich mit Pfeilen beschiessen? Blörg war kurz irritiert ,liess sich aber in seinem Ansturm nicht beirren ,sicher war das Pfeile schiessen eine art Ritus dieser Rasse, schliesslich verfehlte er ihn ständig. Man sah wie nervös das Wesen war ,sicher rührte das zittern seiner Hand von der Vorfreude auf die vielen vergnüglichen Stunden hin. Blörg sprang das Wesen an und überhäufte es mit liebenswürdigkeiten, nahm den Kopf des Wesens komplett in seinen Mund bis dieses vertrauensselig die gegenwehr abschwächte und schliesslich völlig aufgab.Blörg freute sich sichtlich das dass Wesen sich nun an ihn gewöhnt hatte und liess dessen Kopf behutsam aus seinem Maul gleiten. Irgendwie sah das Wesen etwas....geschockt aus,rührte sich nicht nicht mal die Kiemen benutzte es... Blörg wurde schlagartig bewusst das dass Wesen keine Kiemen hatte. Blörg hatte ein Wesen getötet weil er so tollpatschig war, sofort fing er an einen Uralten Klage gesang anzustimmen. Die Menschen des nahen Dorfes hörten das grausige geglucker das zu einem Murloc gehören musste. Alan war schon lange weg gewessen... sicher hatten diese Monster ihn erwischt.Sie griffen ihre Schwerter und machten sich auf den Weg das Riffdorf der Murlocs auszulöschen. ---- Die Murlocs. ( http://www.steve-hamaker.com/images/sthmurkysmall.jpg ) "Sicher ,nem Murloc sollte man nie über den Weg trauen, allein diese kalten Augen und die Art wie sie dich umschleichen.Ehrlich, Kleiner, Murlocs sind der Abschaum der Meere und jetzt iss deinen Jambo-brei" Die Murlocs ,gemeinhin als das Fisch Volk bezeichnet, hat eine lange Geschichte und tief in der Welt verwurzelte spuren hinterlassen. Die erste Erwähnung der Murlocs als Rasse wurden zu Zeiten des Zwillingsreiches entdeckt,jedoch besteht kein Zweifel das Murloc schon weit früher auf Erden wandelten...oder besser watschelten. Der gemeine Murloc ist bei einer grösse von 1,50 und einem Gewicht von ca 35 Kg , gradezu zierlich. Seine Erscheinung erlaubt ihm jedoch eine enorme geschicklichkeit im Kampf und hohe geschwindigkeiten beim bewegen in feuchten gefilden. Der Aufbau eines Murloc Stammes ist schwerlich als Hierarchie zu bezeichnen.Der Anführer wird in einem komplizierten verfahren aus hundert Quappen herausgesucht und von diesem Tag an unter die Fittiche eines Orakels gestellt ,dieses erzieht die Quappe zum Anführer, wobei die qualifikation dabei keine Rolle spielt,das Schicksal bzw. Die Gischt entscheidet welche Quappe den Stamm als nächstes anführen wird.Dies führte in den vielen Jahren zu unmöglichen Anführern. Als warnende Beispiele seien hier König Pitiplatsch der Zweite genannt, der durch den verlust seiner Tochter schande über die SumpfMurlocs gebracht hat. Der Glaube der Murlocs basiert im groben auf der Gischt und ihrer unberechenbarkeit. Murlocs nehmen dinge hin wie sie geschehen , sie neigen dazu eiligst Treibgut aufzulesen weil es ihnen als Geschenk des Meeres gilt und als Sünde, sollte es wieder verloren gehen. Sie schmücken sich weder mit Köpfen,Blut oder Haut ihrer Feinde.Murlocs reicht der einfache Tand in form von Fischernetzen ,Fischgerippen und Muscheln als Schmuck der ihnen das Meer schenkt. Murloc Rituale sind gelinde gesagt unspektakulär. Kein vergleich mit den Aufwändigen Ritualen der Trolle oder Blutigen Orgien der Gnolle. Murlocs sind in allen Bereichen sehr zurückhaltend und bringen opfer in grösster Ehrfurcht da. Die Sprache der Murlocs ist ein aufwändiges und unglaublich ausdrucksstarkes Instrument der Kommunikation. Ihre geläufige Sprache beherbergt mehr als 50.000 redewendungen,worte und kunstvolle ausschmückungen.Die Sprache der Murlocs ist in ihrer Schönheit in der Welt unübertroffen. Jede nuance eines blubberns kann den Sinn eines Satzen völlig ändern. Viele Murlocs enden schon bei einfachen begrüssungen in einem flossenfesten Streit. Das grösste Talent der Murlocs ist ihre talentierung zur Poesie, einiger der bedeutensten Dichter waren Murlocs, nur waren ihre Texte so verschachtelt und Genial das normale Wesen nichts damit anzufangen wussten.Für sie waren es nur Striche auf Stein. Blörg zum Beispiel hat ein enormes Talent, welches leider durch seine Mit Murlocs geschmäht wird. --- Er popelte. Er war gut im popeln. Er war einer der besten popler im ganzen Dorf. Mit seinen klobig aussehenden Finger erschuf er wahre Schleim Kunstwerke, lange Fäden gerotzen goldes die sich elegant um seinen Zeigefinger windeten. Er wurde von anderen oft beneidet für seine hohe Raffinesse die er im Popeln eindrucksvoll unter beweis stellte.Auch die ein oder andere liebschaft war ihm schon durch seine Künste zugänglich gemacht worden. In diesem moment betrachtet er einen besonders schönen Rotzfaden mit wachsender fazination. Unglücklicherweise war sein Dorf grade in einem Krieg. Und selbst der Beste Popler der Welt kann wenig gegen ein Schwert ausrichten. "RUKDAR! KOMMEN!" Rukdar riss sich vom bezaubernden lichtspiel des Rotzes los und stürmte an die Tore seines Dorfes. "Rukdar sei ein Name ,eines Königs würdig" pflegte seine Mutter zusagen. Und irgendwie war Rukdar auch ein König unter den Ogern. ----- Name: Rukdar Grösse: Grösser als du,Schmock! Gewicht: Schwerer auch! Augenfarbe : Gelb Hautfarbe : ein saftiges Rosa. Besonderheiten: Diverse Kriegsbemalungen und eine ständig laufende Nase. ----- Rukdars Keule schmetterte auf einen der winzigen Angreifer hernieder und hinterliess nur einen feuchten Brei auf dem morastigen Boden. Zu seiner linken waren drei der Angreifer damit beschäftigt gegen Grokrok zukämpfen, Rukdar kannte Grokrok und wusste das er die Angreifer sehr schnell sehr flach hauen würde. Rukdars lendenschurz flatterte verwegen im tumult des Kampfes ,seine Keule wurde zu einem Idol der Pein als sie immer wieder auf die wehrlosen Angreifer nieder sauste und ihre Köpfe und Körper gleichermaßen deformierte. Es dauerte nicht lang und schon fand sich am Kopf von Rukdars Keule mehr Hirn als er selbst besaß. Rukdar und die anderen Oger des Dorfes schlugen eine blutige bresche in die Reihen der Angreifer bis diese unter heulen und jammern in den Wald liefen. Einer der zwei Köpfe von Grokrok drehte sich zu Rukdar und zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu. Rukdar hatte leider nicht das Glück mit zwei Köpfen gesegnet zusein, die vorstellung was für Kunstvolle Popel er hätte erschaffen können machten ihn Schwindelig. "Menschen so Dumm,Rukdar" Grokrok klopft Rukdar kumpelhaft auf die Schulter, Rukdar mochte die Art wie Grokrok mit ihm umging. "Komm, wir gehen...Du mir noch zeigen etwas von deinen Popeln" Rukdar wusste das Grokrok das nur sagte um ihm Mut zumachen, Rukdar war nicht so geschickt im Kampf wie Grokrok. "Hmm." Rukdar nickte kräftig und beide gingen zurück in den Schutz ihres Dorfes, während aus der entfernung ein Zwerg mit einem Fernglas letzte Ziel Anweisungen an die Mortar Crew weiter gab und nur noch auf den befehl des Erzmagiers Denutus wartete. ---- Ein Oger. Die Oger haben sich, bis auf einige Splittergruppen , von der Horde abgewandt. Das Volk der Oger war niemals ein Volk mit ambitionen , nicht wie die Grossen Troll Reiche oder die Elfen. Oger waren immer landschaftlich leicht zufrieden zustellen. Allerdings können Oger gradezu bösartig werden wenn sie es auf ein Stück Land abgesehen haben. Das Drama von Düsterbruch spricht eine deutliche Sprache. Hierzu die Führungsverhältnisse erklärendes Ereigniss. Das Oger Volk basiert im grossen Maße auf Stärke so ist es Brauch das Der König jederzeit ersetzt werden kann durch einen ihm überlegenen Oger.Im Zuge dieses Brauches begab es sich das vor einigen Monaten eine Troll Magierin zur anführerin der Düsterbruch Oger wurde, ihre Herrschaft dauerte solange an wie sie brauchte die Schatzkammer zuplündern. Oger verfolgen eine äusserst Primitive form des Schamanismus diese äussert sich durch Blutige Opfer und ausschweifende Feste (wobei diese Feste meinst selbstzweck sind). Oger wohnt die begabung inne das sie soziemlich alles was ihnen im Weg steht binnen kürzester Zeit zu Staub machen können. Darüber hinaus sei zubeachten: Das Oger zwar Dumm, aber auch äusserst nachtragend sind. ----- Seid Stunden wartete er auf die Rückkehr von Knarz, der Auftrag war denkbar einfach, dem Menschentrupp auflauern ,zuschlagen und dann deren Waffen und Gerät mitgehen lassen, Kein Problem für jemanden mit Hirn, Courage, Charisma, Hervorstechendem Aussehen und Sex appelle. Mit anderen Worten für Knarz Spiegelbild, er verzog dem Mund zu einem leichten grinsen, was für ein gelungener Vergleich. Er stocherte im Feuer rum und wehrte sich gegen den aufkeimenden Impuls es sich ausbreiten zulassen und zu zuschauen was passiert. Er hatte solche Impulse häufig das lag einfach in seinem Blut. Er begann sich selbst zumahnen. "Nixxrax Fillamug wenn du dieses Feuer jetzt anstachelst und zum ausbrechen bringst werden furchtbare Dinge geschehen, Wesen werden sterben... Bäume verbrennen.... Wundervolle Lichtspiele , kunstvolle Muster aus brennendem Fleisch, Süsser Duft von kochendem Blut......" Nixxrax entschied sich das mahnen zu lassen. Goblins sind nunmal bar jeder vernunft dachte er. ----- Name : Nixxrax Fillamug Grösse : 1,10 Gewicht : 29 kg. Augenfarbe: Piss Gelb. Haare: Keine. Besonderheiten: Neigt dazu einen Sprengstoffgurt zu tragen (wobei jegliche Hinweise darauf das der Feuerball eines Magiers durchaus negative Folgen haben könnte von ihm als unsinn abgeschmettert werden) , Er bevorzugt es schwerst bewaffnet zusein um seine mangelnde Körpergrösse zu kompensieren. ----- Knarz tratt aus dem sumpfigen Wald der sie umgab und grunzte. "Gnurz, Murgs und Trags sind Tod" er setzte sich ohne weitere Erkärung an das Feuer und legte seine Armbrust ab. "Daz ist wirklich grossartig.Izt der Trupp wenigstens zerschlagen? Sind alle Tod?" Nixxrax war von Idioten umgeben, wie im Schlagartig bewusst wurde. "Würde ich nicht so sagen." Knarz zählte seine Pfeile nach. Nixxrax brachte die stoische gelassenheit dieses Gnolls an den Rand des Wahnsinns. "Würdezt du die Worte finden zubezchreiben waz passiert iz?" Nixxrax neigt zur cholerik und vorallem neigte er dazu Dumme Dinge geschehen zulassen wenn er Cholerisch wurde. "*seufzen* Wir...Ich habe einen Magier umlegen können,ziemlich hoch dekoriert denke ich..er war Bunt..." Knarz schnalzte mit der Zunge um ein Stückchen Gnurz zwischen den Zähnen herauszubekommen. "Der Kriegstrupp allerdings zog weiter,scheinbar dachte der Magier er könnte uns als Zielübung nutzen und dann einfach hinter den Anderen her. " Knarz zuckte mit den Schultern. Nixxrax wurde gelb im Gesicht. " Alzo zind zie immernoch aufm Weg zum Ogerdorf ,verstehe ich zoweit richtig? wieviele sind sie? Ach egal... wir werden mehr Söldner brauchen... Verkrempelt wir zollten mehr von allem haben!" Knarz legte den Kopf beim Wort verkrempelt schief verscheuchte die aufkommende Frage aber mit einem "wasauchimmer" und zählte weiter seine Pfeile. "Wir müzzen wenigstens noch einen Söldner haben... es kann doch nicht zo zchwer zeinen in diesem Verfluchten Elends Zumpf jemanden aufzutreiben!" Knarz atmete schwer aus und zielte mit der Armbrust einen moment auf Nixxrax Kopf während dieser sich in Hasstriaden überschlug, Knarz seufzte und liess die Armbrust wieder sinken. ----- Die Goblins. ( http://www.sonsofthestorm.com/viewer_thammer.php?cat=warcraftconcepts&art=33&sub=30) "BILLIG ! Ihr wollt mich beleidigen dieses Gerät billig zu nennen!" Der Goblin zieht einen GTH (Go to Hell) 12mm Karabiner und richtet diesen auf dem Kopf des Kunden " Wieviel sagtet ihr wollt ihr bezahlen?" Goblins, niemand weiss woher sie kommen oder warum sie überhaupt gekommen sind vermutlich hatte ihnen irgendwer in einer Körperlosen Dimension gesagt hier gäbe es Gold zuverdienen. Goblins lieben die Zerstörung , das einzige was sie noch mehr lieben als die Zerstörung ist das bauen von Maschinen die Zerstörung erzeugen.Aber mehr als alles andere lieben die Goblins das Gold das sich mit Zerstörung verdienen lässt. Das Goblin Führungskonzept ist weitgehend unbekannt einige sprechen von Familien Clans andere von der Macht des Reichsten und gerissensten. Goblins haben nur einen allmächtigen Gott an dem ihr ganzen Hoffen ,streben und mühen sich richtet, der glitzernde Gott Mammon Dabei ist die Erscheinungsform erst einmal egal, Kupfer ,Silber, Gold Goblins nehmen alles. Goblins haben in grossenteilen ihre Spiritualität eingebüsst zu gunsten von Fortschritt. Das herausragendste Talent der Goblins ist ihre überzeugungskraft und ihr unermüdlicher Wille etwas zuerschaffen das irgendwas anderen Kaputt macht. Sie neigen dazu alles bis ins kleinste Detail zu planen und durchzuspielen bevor sie einen Zug tun, allerdings macht ihnen die Goblin eigene Cholerik meistens einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Egal was sie tun, leihen sie sich NIEMALS und unter KEINEN UMSTÄNDEN Gold von einem Goblin. ----- Er rannte so schnell ihn die Füsse trugen durch den zerrenden und stinkenden Morast. Soeben hatte er den König des Riffdorfs Pitiplatsch den Zweiten übertölpert indem er ihm einen verstörten, mit Seetang und geklauten Kleidern geschmückten Murloc-Krieger als seine Tochter verkaufte. Er hatte grade genug damit verdient um einige Tage über die Runden zukommen ausserdem hatte er eine klasse Geschichte zum erzählen schliesslich hatte er grade Grutzak den Ogerkoch des Grauens getötet, er würde die Passage über sein fallen gelassenes Schwert und die abgelenktheit Grutzaks einfach dezent unter den Tisch fallen lassen. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er eine aufgebrachte Menschenmenge die Richtung Riffdorf marschierte, er registriert noch den Gedanken. "Schlechter Tag ein Murloc zusein" Bevor er über eine Wurzel stolpert dabei einen Busch durchbrach und plötzlich an einem spartanischen Lagerfeuer zum liegen kam. Seine Augen schauten sich panisch um aber ausser einem Gnoll und einem Goblin konnte er niemanden erkennen, Warum sah ihn der Goblin mit einem Ausdruck von verzückung an? "Zuul Jan'zin ,Anwärter bei den Anduri Bluthunden, is mirn Fest euch kennen zulernen,maan" Er versuchte so souverän zu wirken, wie ein Troll dessen Gesicht grade eine Schneise in den Matschigen Erdboden geschlagen hatte, eben wirken konnte. ----- Name: Zuul Jan'zin Grösse : 2.35 Gewicht: 105 kg. Augenfarbe : Gelblich Orange Hautfarbe: Bläulich. Besonderheiten: Einen hohen purpurnen Irokesen Schnitt ,Keine Tättowierungen oder verzierungen bis auf eine ungewöhnliche Kriegsbemalung. Gewaltige geschwungene Hauer. ----- Knarz betrachtete den Neuankömmling mit der Spur von Überraschung. "Knarz Düsterpfote" er nickte knapp und wendete sich wieder seinen Pfeilen zu während Nixxrax nun aufsprang und um den Troll herum sprang wie ein Eingeborener um einen Totem. "Gehtz euch gut ,zeid ihr inordnung?" Nixxrax sprach in Engelszungen. "Ehm...Aye,maan danke... wa nua..ich wollte in Deckung springen weisste? Unkrasser Tag viel kacke durchgemacht und ich wollte es vermeiden von diesem Menschentrupp dort erwischt zu werden" "Ich bin der ehrenwerte Nixxrax Fillamug, ihr habt grossez Glück , Herr Jan'zin. Ihr bin der Anführer einer Expedition in diesen Sümpfen zweck verzigfachung meines eigen Kapitalz" Zuul schaute ausdruckslos. "Gold verdienen?" fragte Nixxrax zögerlich. "Aye Vayase sach das doch,maan ...no Dingo wird gemacht worum gehts eh?" "Nun Herr Jan'zin dieser Menschentrupp den ihr gezehen habt ...könntet ihr uns zu ihm führen... wir ... mein *Partner* und ich sind auf der Jagd nach diesen Menschen um sie ihrer Waffen und Schätze zuberauben." "Klar ,maan kein Problem... verschwenden wia keine Zeit." Der Troll sprang geschickt auf die Beine und wischte sich etwas vom Schlamm fort, Nixxrax fiel sofort die Wurfaxt im Gurt des Trolls auf und das Scharfkantige Schwert an seiner Seite mal wieder hatte er Glück im Unglück ,Trolle sind so leicht zu übertölpeln. Knarz rollte mit den Augen und setzte sich auf, zog seinen Kettengurt etwas fester und steckte seine Armbrust in seinen Rückenhalfter. "Fabelhaft, wären doch alle so motiviert wie zie Herr Jan'zin." Nixxrax warf Knarz einen , Wen-könnte-ich-wohl-meinen Blick zu. "Nur zu lazzt uns ziehen um Gold und Ruhm zuverdienen!" Nixxrax deutete den Troll zum gehen und folgte ihm auf dem Fusse. "...Was zum Bräggel..." Knarz seufzte theatralisch aus und trottete hinterher. War das Ogerdorf nicht im Süden? Gingen sie nicht grade Richtung Osten? ----- Die Trolle. ( http://www.sonsofthestorm.com/viewer_twincruiser.php?cat=warcraft&art=58&sub=56 ) "Trolle sind wütend, merk dir das" Das Uralte Volk der Trolle bedarf keiner weiteren Vorstellung ihre Kampfkraft und Wildheit sind legendär. Die als Urvolk der Welt bekannte Rasse der Trolle spaltet sich in dutzende Blutschneisen und Unterschiede. Jeder Stamm pflegt einen anderen Kontakt zum Glauben der Trolle dem so genannten Voodoo, Ihre Hierarchie ist strikt und hart. Die Weibchen hatten bis vor wenigen Jahren noch eine devote Rolle inne dieser Umstand wurde allerdings ebenso wie tausend andere unterschiede nicht von allen Trolle praktiziert. Die Religion der Trolle ist zumeist Voodoo ,Hoodoo oder der Netherglaube all diese formen haben ihren Ursprung im Voodoo der Urzeit der bis heute verfeinert und praktiziert. Die Rituale sind aufwändig und spektakulär. Das Blut ist den Trollen ein besonderer Saft ,da er in ihrem Glauben als Spirituelles Zahlungsmittel gilt. Trolle sind weder bösartig noch gemein. Trolle sind einfach anders. Das blosse Alter dieser Rasse erfüllt sie mit einem Stolz der anderen Rassen verschlossen bleibt. Trolle lieben es Trophäen ihrer Opfer am Leib zutragen, von Köpfen bis zu Gliedmaßen ist der Fantasy keine Grenze gesetzt. Trolle haben ein komplexes und in weiten Zweigen unerforschtes Ritual geflecht und gewohnheitsbild, Ein Troll kann binnen sekunden von freundlich auf feindselig springen.Die impulsivität die Rasse ist eine ihrer grössten schwächen. Die grösste Stärke der Trolle ist ihre unergründliche Regeneration von ganzen Körperteilen , einen Troll im Krieg tod zubekommen ist ein schwieriges Unterfangen und kann sich über Stunden hinziehen. ----- Es gibt bitten, die in ihrer schlichtheit über Leben und Tod bestimmen können, Bitten wie die Worte: "Bitte, lass nicht zu das sie mir Weh tun." Bitten die das Schicksal ganzer Welten verändern können. Und es gibt bitten wie sie Zuul seid nun mehr einer Stunde zum sechsten mal an Knarz richtet. "Erzähl mal nen Witz." Zuul schlug eine Liane mit seinem Schwert in zwei und wartete auf die Antwort von Knarz. Knarz stiess ein röchelndes langezogenes Seufzen aus. "Du willst nen Witz? Fein. Da war dieser Gnoll, nennen wir ihn Knarz der wurde von som Troll ,nennen wir ihn Zuul , solange genervt bis Knarz durchdrehte und Zuul in der Nacht den Bauch öffnete und ihm mit dem eigenen Darm strangulierte." Knarz kratzte sich am Hintern und tratt auf einen Lurch. Nixxrax lachte kurz aber lautstark auf. Zuul schwieg. "Also ich kenn nen Witz,maan" Sagte Zuul nach wenigen moment und schob einen Ast zur Seite. "Da is dieses Trollweibchen eh? Geht zum Hexendoktor um herauszubekommen ob allet ohkey is eh? Nach ner langen untersuchung sacht der Hexendoktor: Tschuldige,babe aba du bis krass trächtig, darauf erwiedert die Trollin: Nix gegen yuu,maan aba ich hätte gern ne zweite Meinung, darauf der Hexendoktor: Hässlich biste auch. Bä-Bämm!" Zuul schaut die beiden erwartungsvoll über die Schulter an. Nixxrax betrachtete einen aufregenden Stein. Knarz kratzte sich am Schritt. Zuul seufzte. Nachdem sie nun eine weitere halbe Stunde durch das Dickicht des Moores marschierten blieb Zuul unvermittelt stehen, zündete sich eine Zigarre an, zog tief an dieser und stiess grünlichen Rauch aus seinen Nasenlöchern. "Wo wollten wa nochma hin?" fragte Zuul mit leicht glasigen Augen. Nixxrax stockte. "Wie...meint ihr daz..wo wollen wir hin?" Nixxrax laune glich einem Stein der an einer Klippe lag und sich durch sein Gewicht gradeso in der Waage hielt. "Er meint er hat sich verlaufen." Sagte Knarz und versuchte witterung aufzunehmen. "No No nich verlaufen" beteuerte Zuul " vielleicht etwas verfranzt eh? nen bissl vom Weg abgekommen" Zuul bliess einen Rauchkreis aus und verfolgte seine Flugbahn. "Wie lange haben wir unz zchon ..verfranzt?" Nixxrax linke Klaue gleitete zu einer altertümlichen Repetier Radschloss Pistole, ein handgefertigtes Stück wie er immer beteuerte. Knarz legte den Kopf schief ,sog noch einmal tief die Luft des Sumpfes in seine Lungen und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Brustkorb. "Höchstens zwei Stunden,maan" erwiederte Zuul und betrachtete Nixxrax linke Klaue gleichgültig. "WIR SIND DOCH NICH MAL ZWEI STUNDEN UNTERWEGS!" Der kleine Stein der Nixxrax Laune symbolisierte fiel in eine tiefe Kluft. "Ruhe, alle beide..." Knarz liess sich leicht auf die vorderen Pfoten fallen um weniger Angriffsfläche zu bieten danach glitt er auf einen umgestürzten Baum ,umklammerte diesen mit dem rechten Arm und presste sich hart gegen den Stamm. "Da vorne brennt es." Knarz kniff die Augen zusammen und öffnete seine Nüstern weit, etwas zweihundert Meter von ihnen stiegen schwarze Rauchwolken zum Himmel hinauf, obwohl Knarz sich bemühte Details zuerkennen verwehrte ihm die Rauchschwade jede Sicht. "Well, wenns brennt wird wohl jemand da sein eh?" Zuul setzte sich auf und zog sein Schwert. Knarz nahm Zuul die Zigarre aus den Klauen. "Ey,maan musst es nur sagen ich hät dir auch eine machen kö....." Knarz drückte die Zigarre auf Zuuls Stirn aus. "AYE VAYASE!" "Wir schleichen uns jetzt an" befahl Knarz " Nixxrax gibt uns Feuerschutz, von diesem Baum aus ist der Ausblick gut" Knarz legte einen scharfkantigen gezackten Pfeil auf die Sehne seiner Armbrust. "Mit dem aller größten Vergnügen" sagte Nixxrax , fing sogleich an eine Auflage zurecht zu legen und ein Zielfernrohr auf sein Adlerauge "Magiertod" Langlauf Gewehr zu montieren. Knarz kroch durch das das Wirrwarr an Pflanzen und Getier des Sumpfes ,dicht gefolgt von Zuul. Nach wenigen Augenblicken konnten sie über das gerippe eines Krokolisken hinweg das Riffdorf der Murlocs sehen, es brannte lichterloh in der ferne waren spitze Rückenflossen in der Gischt zusehen, Scheinbar war geflohen wer fliehen konnte. Etwas ab von dem Dorf saßen die Menschen, sie waren vielleicht 12 , und belustigten sich auf kosten eines Murlocs den sie kopf über an einem Baum aufgehangen hatten. "Das ist kein Ogerdorf" stellte Knarz fest und schenkte Zuul einen Vorwurfsvollen Blick. "Nixx faselte etwas von Menschen, und die sind doch definitiv da,maan" Knarz seufzte, er war von Idioten umgeben. "Was machen wir jetzt,maan , ich meine is echt krass unnötig da runter zugehen und die Menschen nieder zumachen eh?" Einer der Menschen entfernte sich einige Schritte von den anderen ,öffnete seine Hose und erleichterte seine Sieges Schwangere Blase an einem Baum. Ohne Vorwarnung donnerte eine Stimme aus dem Sumpf und liess den Menschen zusammenzucken wobei seine Hose von feuchtigkeit durchsetzt wurde. "HAHA ICH KANN DICH ZEHEN!" flüsterte Nixxrax in seinen Stimmverstärker ,den er extra zum verunsichern und verängstigen von Feinden dabei hatte und keinen moment gezögert hatte aufzubauen, das bizzare Konstrukt sah ein Wenig aus wie ein Nudelsieb mit einem kleinen Trichter zum hineinsprechen. Knarz und Zuul schlugen sich ungefähr zeitgleich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. "ZTIRB ZTIRB ZTIRB!" mit diesen Worten eröffnete Nixxrax das Feuer auf den überrumpelten Menschen welcher sich binnen momenten in einer Roten Rauchwolke aufzulösen schien, Die Luft war erfüllt von einem infernalischen Knallen woraufhin sich die anderen Menschen hinter die erstbeste Deckung warfen. Knarz legte mit seiner Armbrust an, sie waren vielleicht 30 Meter von den Menschen entfernt das hiess er müsse etwas versetzt ansetzen wenn er treffen wollte.Knarz kniff sein linken Auge zu und visierte an. "JA ZAGT HALLO ZU MEINEM KLEINEN FREUND! AHAAHAHA!" Nixxrax schoss auf so ziemlich alles was den Fehler macht und sich ihm zuerkennen gab, der Sumpf erzitterte unter Schüssen während Nixxrax Welt durch das Zielfernrohr angenehm klein und überschaubar wurde. Plötzlich wurde der Sumpf allerdings von einem anderen Geräusch beherrscht, der Schlagbolzen schlug gegen den Zünder seines Gewehrs und erzeugte ein lautes Klick, Nixxrax kam es vor als würde das Echo dieses Geräusches sich erst am Horizont verlieren.Durch sein Zielfernrohr sah er erst einen Mensch hoch kommen ,dann einen zweiten wobei dieser die Frechheit besaß seinen Kameraden etwas zu zubrüllen und mit dem Finger unerfreulich Zielgenau auf Nixxrax zeigte. "Vayase dann wollen wir mal" Zuul sprang aus der Deckung und rannte auf die Menschen zu, zog seine Wurfaxt und liess sie zischend die Luft durchschneiden wobei sie ihr angepeiltes Ziel, einen Menschen der seinen Ansturm bemerkt hatte, an der Schulter traff und ihn so in einer ruckartigen Bewegung aus dem Stand schleuderte. Knarz spuckte auf die Spitze seines Pfeils und schoß diesen direkt in das Bein eines kauernden Menschen, dieser schrie schrill und gepeinigt auf bevor er sich krümmte und versuchte den Pfeil aus seinem Bein zu bekommen. Nixxrax schlug auf das Gewehr ein wie ein Wahnsinniger jedoch ohne Wirkung. Er holte einen kleinen Schraubenzieher hervor und begann die Waffe auseinander zubauen um sie so auf Fehler quellen zu untersuchen. "Es ist ein Troll!" schrie einer der Menschen panisch als er die blaue Gestalt die sich dem Trupp nährte erblickte. Die Reste des Trupps kamen auf die Beine und zogen ihre Waffen bereit dem Wesen entgegen zu treten, der Troll war nun nur noch Meter entfernt schien aber nicht abbremsen zu wollen. Zuul zog seinen Kopf nahe an den Körper und rammte die Menschen mit der Schulter wobei er einen grossteil aus dem gleichgewicht brachte, in der selben Bewegung liess er sein Schwert den Brustkob eines Menschen, der nur eine Armlänge neben ihm stand, aufschneiden und wurde von einem warmen Sprühregen im Kampf begrüsst. Das letzte was Zuul wahr nimmt ist das zischende ausstossen von Luft zwischen seinen Hauern danach weiten sich seine Pupillen bis zum Rand seiner Iris und die Welt versinkt in einem Roten Schleier. Knarz hatte schon Trolle im Blutrausch gesehen dennoch war er immer wieder Froh wenn er nicht zu nahe dran war. Er legte einen Pfeil auf seine Armbrust ,spuckte auf die Spitze und schoß. Der Pfeil brachte das Krokolisken Gerippe hinter sich , flog über das kleine Stück gras ,vorbei an Zuuls Ohr und durchstiess den Hals einen grade ausholenden Menschen. Einer der Menschen, gross, behaart und scheinbar der Anführer stürzte sich auf Zuul und stieß ihm seinen geschwungenen Dolch in die Rippen.Zuul knurrte auf und vergrub seine Hauer im Nacken des Menschen, dieser schien davon aber nicht beeindruckt und stach wieder zu. Die letzten drei Überlebenden postierten sich um die beiden ringenden unfähig zu zuschlagen ohne ihren Anführer zu verletzen. Nixxrax polierte den Schlagbolzen und entdeckte ein Stück Moos am Zündzylinder, entfernte dieses mit einem Klauen schnippen und machte sich daran das Gewehr wieder zusammen zusetzen. Knarz liess seinen Pfeil den Brustkorb eines der umstehenden menschen durchschlagen und lud seine Armbrust neu. Die Blicke der beiden anderen Überlebenden waren nun auf ihn gefallen und sie bewegten sich auf Knarz zu. Der Anführer hatte es geschafft auf Zuuls Rücken zu gelangen und bearbeitete diesen nun mit seinen Dolch bis das Blut in dicken Tropfen zu Füssen von Zuul auf dem boden aufschlug. Zuuls rechten Knie brach leicht ein woraufhin der Mensch seinen Arm um seinen Hals brachte und ihm die Luft abschnürrte. Nixxrax sah durch das Zielfernrohr, lud drei Patronen in das Gewehr und entsicherte es Lautstark. Die beiden Menschen hatten Knarz erreicht, dieser sprang aus dem Gebüsch und liess seine schwere Keule das Gesicht eines der Menschen treffen welchen darauf mit einem feuchten blubbern reagierte. Der getroffene Mensch fuchtelte mit den Armen herum, bekam Knarz kurz zu fassen und verkrallte sich in dessen Fleisch. Der zweite Mensch wollte die Abgelenktheit nutzen und Knarz nun seinen Speer zwischen die Rippen treiben wurde allerdings durch das explosionsartige abdanken seines Schädels davon überzeugt das es wichtigeres gibt. Nixxrax lächelt und legte nun auf den Anführer der Menschen an, zielte kurz und betätigte den Abzug. Zuul warf sich nach vorne und schleuderte den Menschen so von seinem Rücken. "Ich reiss dir die Augen raus,Abschaum" Fauchte er dem Menschen entgegen bevor er das plötzliche fehlen seines Armes bemerkte, sein Blick wanderte zu Nixxrax hinauf und er meinte ein entschuldigendes Achselzucken zu erkennen.Der Umstand des fehlendes Armes wenig beachtend schlug Zuul dem Menschen mit der rechten Klaue gradewegs durch den Bauch und packte nun die Wirbelsäule des Menschen fest. Nixxrax legte an und zielte um dem Menschen Anführer den Rest zugeben. Zuul hatte ihn grade hoch gehoben und seinen Kopf so als geeignetes Ziel offenbart. Nixxrax drückte ab. Zuul warf den nun leblosen Körper des Menschen fort ,wollte etwas in richtung Nixxrax rufen als ihm plötzlich das Gleichgewicht verloren ging, Dies könnte vom fehlen des rechten Beines herrühren welches durch einen rauchenden Stumpen ersetz wurde.Zuul wurde bewusstlos Nixxrax zuckte erschrocken zusammen,wer konnte ahnen das er den Menschen einfach weg wirft. Knarz betrachtete erst Zuul dann Nixxrax bevor er sich einen Brocken Fleisch vom Toten Menschen ins Maul warf. Blörg zappelte wie wild in seinen Fesseln, er fand das Spiel der Schuppenlosen Wesen nicht wirklich lustig auch der Umstand das es scheinbar dazu gehörte das Riffdorf anzuzünden gefiel ihm gar nicht. Sicher war wieder Blörg schuld, er betrachtet missmütig seinen zu grossen rechten Fuss, bevor er seine Fesseln durchbiss, herab fiel und in richtung des blauen Riesen watschelte. ---- "...Ein Baum ..... ... Noch ein Baum..... ... Dort..ein Lurch ... Krass ...diese Lichter ... wahnsinn" Der Armstumpf hatte im vergleich zum Beinstumpf einen regenerationsvorsprung von 1 cm. Knarz drückte seine Tatzen in den feuchten und warmen Morast des Sumpfes während er den Troll auf seinen Schultern schleppte und seinem gerede lauschte . Nixxrax inspizierte die Mündung seines Gewehrs und fummelte am Abzug herum. " Ein gradezu bizzarer Umstand das ich Herren Jan'zin gleich zweimal getroffen habe.. man bedenke nur die unwahrzcheinlichkeit diezer Zache ..richtig gehend witzig .. er wird ez zicher überztehen" Nixxrax kratzte einen rostflecken von lauf der Waffe woraufhin ihre makellosigkeit im sanften Abendlicht erstrahlte. Nur einen Meter hinter der kleinen Truppe ging Blörg, vergnügt lauschte er dem Reden der fremden kreaturen und hatte schon das ein oder andere Wort aufgeschnappt . Hässlich zum Beispiel ,die Wesen sagten es oft wenn sie ihn ansahen vielleicht ist das die Übersetzung seines Namens den er ihnen versucht hatte zu buchstabieren. Blörg fühlte sich wohl. "Ist ne ziemlich hässliche Wunde ,denke ich " sprach Knarz beinahe zu sich selbst während hinter ihm ein zustimmendes Blubbern zuhören war. "Schätze er ist inner Stunde wieder wach und wütend, könnte hässlich werden zwischen euch beiden" Knarz rückte das gewaltige paket Troll auf seinem rücken etwas zurecht und erleichterte so das tragen , begleitet von dem fröhlichen Blubbern und Quietschen des Murlocs. Knarz reckte die Nase etwas in die Höhe und nahm witterung auf. "Oger..." seine Nackenhaare stellten sich leicht auf. " sie kochen irgendwas , ich kanns riechen.. irgendwas fettes,dummes,hässliches" Knarz kannte die Ogerküche und hasste sie voller Inbrunst während das Blubbern diesmal einen bestätigenden Ton annahm. "Krass..ne Lairche...." Zuul verdrehte die Augen etwas bevor er wieder in die bewusstlosigkeit glitt "Wir können Meister Denutus nich finden, Grimm" Grimm war ein Zwerg, besser einer der beiden Zwerge der Haubitzen Crew Grimm & Grimm beauftragt einen Magier in ein Ogerdorf zubegleiten dort alles zu vernichten und das Heiligtum des Dorfes in Besitz zunehmen. Grimm war immer ein geduldiger und ruhiger Zwerg gewessen, sensibel und einfühlsam, er lag seid einer guten Stunde auf dem Bauch und beobachtete das Ogerdorf durch sein Fernrohr. "Tja... warum eröffnen wir nicht einfach das Feuer... vernichten dieses Dorf.. und schicken dann den Söldnertrupp hinein um die Steintafel zu besorgen .. ich mag den Plan." Grimms Bruder ..Grimm .. ,welcher unter den ständigen verwechslungen und witzen ob seines Namens ein geplagtes und unruhiges leben führte nickte zustimmend. "Lad die Haubitze ,Bruder und warte auf mein zeichen...ich erkläre nur kurz den Söldnern den ernst der Lage." Grimm setzte sich auf und steckte sein Fernrohr ein um sich dann geschwind herum zudrehen und richtung Söldnerunterkunft zu stampfen, begleitet von einem Soldaten der darauf bestand auf den Befehl des Magiers zu warten. Alussey Gin, Menschenjäger, Geldeintreiber und Anführer der Söldner Bande " Bloody Five" ,saß entspannt auf einem kleinen Hocker und polierte seine Messer. Alussey verstand nie die Liebe der Zwerge zu dingen die laut knallen ,er für seinen Teil würde ein gutes Messer jederzeit einem Gewehr vorziehen. Seine langen strassenköter blonden Haare lagen zu einem Zopf gebunden auf seiner Schulter ,während die Stoppeln eines blonden Bartes seinem Gesicht die Spur von verwegenheit verliehen. Mallek Zadun, Schläger und mehrfacher gewinner des "hässlichsten Mannes von Azeroth" Preises , trinkt einen Schluck abgestandenes Wasser um sich dann die entstandenen Rinnsaale an seinem Kinn, mit seinem handrücken zu entfernen. Sein Leib war massig, kein gramm fett wie er immer betonte sondern das Zeugniss eines willensstarken Mannes. Kleine Schweißperlen glänzen auf seiner polierten Glatze im fahlen Licht des Zeltes. Cerun "Gun" Mac Ely, Zwerg aus dem Bergen von Dun Morug. Sein Gesicht ist glatt rasiert und gepflegt, seine Haare glänzen Rabenschwarz und fettig unter einer braunen Kapuze. Er lauscht hinaus um mögliche Angriffe kommen zuhören während er seine beiden Kaliber 16 Handkanonen auseinander nimmt und gewissenhaft reinigt, man könnte eine Frau nicht liebevoller berühren als Cerun seine Waffen. Tranurai Darin Sherena . Hochelfe ,arrogant und selbstherrlich. Tranurai ist ein Magier und exilant der sich zusammen mit Alussey Gin dem Söldnertum verschrieb. Seine Gestalt gleicht einem fahlen Baum und sein Gesicht spiegelt selten mehr als die Abscheu vor allem was nicht Elfisch ist wieder. Genaugenommen waren die Bloody Five ,nur noch die Bloody Four. Seid dem verschwinden von Denutus der sich meisterlich darauf verstand dokumente und befugnisse zu fälschen fehlte ihnen eindeutig dessen überlegener Intellekt. Denutus hatte diese Reise eingefädelt und sie als Königliches Anliegen verkauft. Dadurch standen ihren ungeahnte mittel zur verfügung. Kriegsgerät,soldaten... alles was das Herz begehrte. Der Vorhang des Zeltes glitt zur Seite und offenbahrte den Haubitzen Meister Grimm, welcher ihnen in knappen worten schilderte das sie nach dem vernichtungsfeuer hinab ins Dorf gehen sollten um zu bergen was sie begehren. Alussey stand auf und liess seine Dolche verschwinden. "Gentlemen, tun wir was wir am besten können." Die Bloody Five grinsten, sie wussten das wenn das Haubitzen feuer begann würde auch diese kleine Einheit Königlicher Soldaten verschwinden ,zu gross war das Risiko das diese kleine Reise an die falschen Ohren gelangen würde. Der Knall der Haubitze war der Startschuss für Cerun, dieser sprang auf ,zog seine Waffen und verschoss die erste Ladung Blei in das Gesicht des Soldaten vor ihrem Zelt. Der Krach der Haubitze ebbte ab ..und was blieb war Stille. Der Tod war in das Lager gekommen und Schritt nun auf 8 Beinen langsam Richtung Ogerdorf. ----- Der Trupp aus bestehend aus Knarz ,Nixxrax ,Zuul und Blörg erreichte den Eingang des Dorfes. Die gewaltigen lodernden Flammenberge die einstmals das schützende Tor darstellten bildeten eine schmale Passage hinein in das Ogerdorf. "Halt..." Knarz schnüffelte und nahm wage den Geruch von Menschen wahr, wortlos legte er Zuul einige Meter vor dem Tor ab und wies Blörg mit einen Pfoten bewegungen an bei ihm zu bleiben, bevor er nun Nixxrax mit einem Schnippen drauf aufmerksam machte das er ihm folgen solle. Blörg schnatterte fröhlich , er wusste sehr wohl das dass haarige Wesen , er nannt es übergangsweise mal Fuffel, ihm den blauen Riesen anvertraute weil er Blörg vertraute, während Fuffel und Krätze ( diesen Namen fand er für das kleinere Wesen äusserst passend ) sich nun durch die brennenden Überreste kämpften. Blörg setzte sich neben Zuul und legte ihm beinahe mütterlich die schlacksigen Arme um den Nacken. Er würde nicht zulassen das irgendwer dem blauen Riesen etwas antut. Knarz und Nixxrax glitten durch die Trümmer des Ogerdorfes bis sie nach einigen Minuten zum Zentralen Platz gelangten wo das Stammesfeuer brannte und die Leichen einen Teppich aus Leid bildeten. Einen kurzen moment nahmen sie an das dass gesamte Ogerdorf der vernichtung anheim gefallen war, dieser gedanke verflüchtete sich jedoch schlagartig als sie wildes Brüllen aus nur wenigen Metern entfernung hörten, begleitet von einem donnernden Schuss. Alussey Gin's Gesicht lächelt Rukdar durch das gewaltige, geschwollene Loch in Grokroks Wanst an. Es dauerte nur momente da sackte Grorok mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck zusammen wobei seine Keule den kraftlosen Fingern entglitt und scheppernd zu boden fiel. Rukdar lief ein Faden grünlichen Rotzes aus der Nase als er seinen Freund, Mentor und letzten Verwandeten sterben sah , der stürzende Körper Grokroks gab die Sicht auf seine Feinde frei . Rukdars blick wurde finster ,seine Fäuste ballten sich bis das weiße der knochen deutlich zusehen war. " Leg den Fettsack um, Gun " Alusseys Stimme klang nach gleichgültigkeit während er Cerun den Befehl zum Mord gab. Knarz und Nixxrax schlichen sich an die Höhle heran wobei Knarz seine Armbrust zog und einen Pfeil auf die Sehne legte ,machte Nixxrax seine "Ayax Raumsäuberer " Schrotkanone einsatz bereit. Knarz sog einen grünen Batzen speichel aus den tiefen seiner Nebenhöhlen und spie diesen auf die Spitze des Pfeils. Nixxrax verzog das Gesicht "Wozu iz daz?" Knarz legte den Kopf leicht schräg und antwortete im flüsterton : " Es infiziert die Wunden , und tut höllisch weh.." Knarz legte auf die einzige gestalt in der Höhle an die er sehen konnte.... und betätigte den Abzug, nur kurz später bemerkte er die Bunte Tracht seines Ziels und erschrak innerlich was ihm einen Laut entlockte der irgendwie nach "Bruggel!" klang .. er schoß auf einen Magier der nichtmal 4 Meter von ihm entfernt stand, Knarz Pfote wanderte zu seinem Dolch. Tranurai war trainiert darauf Dinge zu bemerken die anderen verborgen blieben , das fokusieren seiner Energie und das umsetzen in ein hallendes Echo ungleich einem Schrei war für normale Sinne zu schnell um erfassbar zu sein schon war der Platz der eben noch das Ziel für Knarz Pfeil bot leer, der Magier verschwunden und der Pfeil prallte mit einem schrillen fauchen von der Felsenwand ab. "Nicht übel für einen Gnoll" flüsterte Tranurai in Knarz Ohr. Nixxrax zuckte zusammen als er den Magier nun dicht hinter Knarz stehen sah. "Aber um einen Magier zu töten solltest du...." Knarz zog seinen Dolch drehte ihn im zu stossen so das die Klingenspitze auf Tranurais Auge zu raste.Tranurai drehte sich zur Seite weg ,allerdings nicht schnell genug um der hungrigen Schneide des Dolches zu entkommen ein tiefer Riss vernichtete die Makellosigkeit seines Anlitzes. Nixxrax sah seine Chance,lud seine Flinte durch und liess einen Todesdonnern aus dessen Lauf entströmen. Tranurais Körper wurde von der Kraft der geschosse erfasst und weit ausser Sicht geschleudert. Rukdar stürmte auf die drei verbliebenen Söldner zu wurde aber durch Mallek Zadun gestoppt ,dieser vergrub seine gewaltigen Pranken in Rukdars Haut und hielt in an Ort und Stelle fest .Rukdar drosch wie ein Berserker auf den massiven Menschen ein ohne auch nur die Spur einer Wirkung zu erkennen.Alussey und Cerun wendeten sich richtung Höhleneingang als ihr Blick nun ungehindert das Freie sehen konnten erblickten sie auch die beiden Kreaturen links und rechts des Höhlen eingangs "DECKUNG!" Cerun schubste Alussey hinter einen Felsbrocken ,grade rechtzeitig wie sich zeigte, an die Stelle die sie kurz vorher noch ausgefüllt hatten war ein gewaltiges Loch getretten. " Euren Elfen Freund haben wir schon niedergemozcht ..kommt raus und wir verschonen euch". Knarz musterte Nixxrax von oben bis unten. Nixxrax zuckte mit den Schultern.wer weiss? Alussey stiess seinen Mantel beiseite und zog drei seiner Wurfdolche aus dem Futter des Kleidungsstücks, er betrachtete seine Umgebung einen kurzen moment genau und warf dann einen seiner Dolche mit Kraft gegen einen feucht glänzenden felsvorsprung, der Dolch prallte ab und landete bedenklich knapp neben Knarz vorder Pfote. Knarz Augenbraue wanderte langsam nach oben ...Zufall? .. der zweite Dolch durchstiess seine vorder Pfote mit einem dumpfen knacken, Knarz jaulte auf und Alussey lächelte. Rukdar und Mallek lieferten sich einen Kampf der langsam und kraftvoll wie zwei elefanten Bullen von statten ging, ihre Leiber verknoteten sich ineinander und ein ums andere mal schien es als würde einer der beiden die Oberhand gewinnen nur damit sich das Blatt beinahe sofort wieder wenden konnte. Zuul öffnete die Augen, seine Klaue und Bein schimmerten fleischig rosa und schmerzten bei der bewegung. Sie sahen aus wie die Gliedmaßen eines neugeborenen aber sie würden ihren Zweck erfüllen. Blörg gluckste vor Glück als der Blaue Riese zu sich zu kommen schien woraufhin Zuul ihm im schrecken des Moments seine Faust tief in das blubbernde Gesicht rammte. " Weg von mir Assfresser!" Blörgs Welt wurde Dunkel... seine letzten schweren Gedanken glitten zu seinem rechten Fuss der ihm sicher wieder diese kontakt probleme eingebracht hatte. Zuul richtete sich auf und versuchte sich zu orientieren. "Wir müssen hier raus Alussey!" Cerun schoss auf gutdüngen aus der Deckung richtung Eingang als sich plötzlich ein Teil eben dieser Deckung in wohlgefallen auflöste und beide das hämische lachen eines Goblins hören konnten " verdammt..wieviele waffen hat dieser Grüne Wicht?!" " ZIEBEN! " antwortete der Höhleneingang und eröffnete das Feuer als wäre der jüngste Tag angebrochen." Ich denk ja nach..ich DENK JA NACH!" Alussey sah sich um , fummelte an seinem Gürtel rum und fand dann endlich die Rettung. Cerun betrachtete die kleine Kupferbombe in Alusseys Händen mit einem grinsen. " Feuer?" "ich bitte drum Mister Mc Ely" Cerun entflammte die Zündschnur der Bombe mit einem Schuss aus seiner Handkanone woraufhin Alussey sie richtung Eingang schleuderte. Nixxrax betrachtet den kleinen Explosionskörper mit einem Hauch von Liebe. " Die iz ja wunderzchön..." er riss seine Gedanken von dem Unheilbringer los und zog Knarz aus dem Radius der Bombe, kurz bevor diese explodierte und beiden einen gehörigen zusatz antrieb richtung Süden gab. Von der Druckwelle benommen wurde beiden schwarz vor Augen. "Komm schon Mallek! "Alussey und Cerun stürzten aus der Höhle , Mallek versuchte sich verzweifelt vom Oger zutrennen scheiterte allerdings kolossal. Rukdar hatte ihn in einem Schwitzkasten der direkt aus den Dunkelsten tiefen der Hölle zukommen schien und wirkte nicht so als würde er diesen umstand schnell ändern wollen. Alussey und Cerun rannten aus der Höhle und bemerkten im Augenwinkel das zucken von Tranurais körper ,beinahe 6 Meter vom Eingang der Höhle entfernt lag er schwer blutend an einem Baum gelehnt. Die beiden Söldner hieften den Magier auf die Beine und rannten Richtung Ausgang .Grade wollten sie die schmale Passage aus Feuer entlang stürzen als ein Blaues ,unangenehm riechendes Wesen ihnen den Weg versperrte. "Vayase..der Elf sieht mal abgefrällt aus...." sagte Zuul und war im begriff seine Axt zu ziehen als ihn auch schon ein dumpfer Schlag gegen die Brust traff und zu Boden beförderte. Cerun bliess den aufsteigenden Rauch von seinem Lauf und zerrte den Magier weiter. " Ich habe die Schnauze gestrichen voll von Überraschungen " kommentierte Alussey das geschehn. Die Söldnertruppe rannte brutal über den Rücken des zusammen gebrochenen Trolls und verschwand im Unterholz des Sumpfes. Zuuls Gesicht steckte tief im Matsch und er stiess einen schweren blubbernden seufzer aus bevor die barmherzige Ohnmacht ihn umfing. ---- "... Ich denke sie können ihn loz lazzen ,Herr Oger.. er wird ja schon ganz blau. Diezer Menzch iz wichtig für uns wizzen sie?" Rukdars blick verriet ratlosigkeit dennoch liess er Mallak aus seiner Todbringenden umarmung heraus woraufhin dieser dumpf zu Boden fiel. "Ich wäre zehr dankba wenn zie den Menschen irgendwie.. fezzeln?" Rukdar besah sich den schwer atmenden Körper des Menschen und entschloss sich kurzerhand auf dessen Rücken platz zunehmen, was Mallak mit dem Schrei eines kleinen ,asthma kranken Mädchens kommentierte. Knarz verband sich seinen Unterarm und betrachtete die nun fellfreie Stelle Haut mit einem traurigen seufzen. "Nixxrax .. weniger Höflichkeit.. mehr zielstrebigkeit... " rief er dem kleinen grünen Diplomaten der hinter ihm stand zu. "Oger zind zierliche wezen!..." Nixxrax musterte Rukdar. "...Emotional gezehen! Ez verlangt Krallenzpitzen Gefühl." Nixxrax wendete sich wieder dem sitzenden Rukdar zu. "Nun.. es zcheint alz wären zie, Herr Oger ..." Knarz atmete genervt aus woraufhin Nixxrax ihm einen abfälligen Schulterblick zu warf ".. daz zie der letste überlebene ihres Dorfez zind, Ich möchte ihnen zuerzt mein Beileid auzdrücken und ihnen zu rufen: Keine Nacht ohne Morgen! Bevor ich zie nun Frage .. Waz war daz Siel diezer Unheilbringenden suzammen rottung Menzchlichen Abzchaumz?" Nixxrax Krallen trommelten abwartend auf seinen "Ayax Raumsäuberer" Rukdar legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Nixxrax lang und nichtsagend. Nixxrax seufzte. "Wat wollten die kleinen Monzter hier?" Rukdar sah Nixxrax mit einer Mischung aus irritation und entschuldigung an. Nixxrax rollte mit den Augen. "Waz...iz...daz?" Nixxrax stummelige Klaue deutete auf eine Steintafel hinter Rukdar. Rukdar schaute hinter sich, betrachtete die Steintafel lange und konzentriert um seinen Blick nun wieder auf Nixxrax zu richten. Nixxrax lud sein Gewehr unauffällig durch. Knarz stand auf und ging auf den Oger zu, beugte sich zu dem nach Atem ringenden Menschen hinab und sagte: " Hör zu,Mensch(größtmögliche verabscheuung in der Stimme) Was wolltet ihr in diesem Dorf, sags mir oder ich sag dem Oger das er sich ..entspannen soll.. schätze deine Rippen würden deinen Brustkorb ziemlich schnell durchstossen wenn dieser dicke Bursche sich hängen lässt" Mallak verzog das Gesicht bei diesem Gedanken und machte anstalten alles auszusprechen was der Gnoll wissen wollte. Knarz deutete Rukdar durch einen Schlag auf den Rücken aufzustehen und liess den Menschen sich aufrichten. Hochheben---PLATSCH---Hochheben----PLATSCH---Hochheben---PLATSCH Blörg spielte dieses spiel nun schon zehn minuten mit dem Kopf des blauen Riesen, Blörg verstand nicht genau was der blaue Riese daran so unterhaltsam fand aber Freunde tun Freunden nunmal gefallen.---PLATSCH---Hochheben---KLONK... Blörgs Gesicht wurde nachdenklich..dieses Geräusch war anders --Hochheben---KLONK-- Da schon wieder, Blörg entschloss sich es ein weiteres mal zu versuchen ---Hochheben---KLONK--- Blörg lachte glucksend und entfernte den Stein unter Zuuls Stirn . Dieses Spiel war wirklich witzig. Mallak verriet während dessen welche bewandniss es mit der Steintafel hatte und wer für sie einen horende Summe bezahlen würde. Nixxrax Fillamugs Augen glänzten wie kleine Sterne,bevölkert von raffgierigen Kreaturen die alle zeitgleich: " Kacke JA!" schrien Knarz verzog die Lippen zu dem Ansatz ,eines Echos, eines Schattens eines grinsens als er der Schilderung folgte. Rukdar wickelte einen langen Poppelfaden um seinen klobigen Finger und liess ihn im Sonnenlicht wie eine Smaragd Schlange glitzern. Blörg versuchte Zuul nach Leibeskräften zur besinnung zu bringen. --Hochheben--PLATSCH--Hochheben--PLATSCH--- ----- Zuul rieb sich den Kopf während er hinter der Truppe bestehend aus Nixxrax,Blörg,Rukdar und Knarz herstapfte. "Aye Vayase,Knarz wars wirklich nötig den Menschen aufn Spieß zu stecken ? Bin echt no Boyo of Onor aber irgendwie hassu ihm dein Wort gegeben ,maan" Zuul fummelte beiläufig an einem kleinen Gegenstand herum der ,scheinbar aus Stoff bestehend, zwischen seinen Klauen zum Vorschein kam. "Der Oger hat ihn nicht platt gemacht. Ich hab mich nur für den verlust meines Fells revanciert." Knarz leckte sich über die Wunde am Arm. "Ausserdem hätte er uns verpfiffen oder behindert... was zum Gräbbel machst du da?" Knarz versuchte die Form des Gegenstandes in Zuuls Klauen zu erfassen. Nixxrax schwadronierte an der Spitze der Bande über den Wert von guter zusammenarbeit und dem Lohn der immer am Ende grosser strapazen liegt. Blörg blubberte zustimmend und fröhlich bei jeder Äusserung von Nixxrax die entfernt nach "Knitsch" klang , Knitsch nämlich war bei den Murlocs eines der Sieben Herzbrechenden Wörtern. Knitsch verbindet in sich Poesie und das leiden der Welt und kann nicht anders kommentiert werden als mit dem Ausruf : JA GENAU DAS! Rukdar scheuchte einen Darmwind richtung Freiheit und lächelte seelig als ein kleines Äffchen keuchend zu Boden fiel und sein Leben in einer stinkenden Wolke aushauchte. Zuul hielt Knarz eine kleine Puppe vor die Augen deren Ärmchen allerliebst wedelten. "Is ne Voodoopuppe..." Die kleine Voodoopuppe hatte strohiges Fell, kleine krallen gefertigt aus Tannennadeln, kleine Kiesel als Augen und erinnerte auf gradezu beunruhigend, aufdringlicher an Knarz. "Wieso sieht die aus wie ... ich?" fragte Knarz in dem Wissen das die Antwort gewiss vor jedem Gericht als Mordgrund durchgehen würde. " Weil dus bist,maan ... Meine Mobu hatte mir mal dit basteln von Voodoo Puppen beigebracht und ich wollt dit schon immer mal probieren.. daher dachte ich mir wenn es einer verdient dann ..." Ein Armbrustpfeil traff die Brust der kleinen Puppe,riss sie aus Zuuls Klauen und nagelte sie gegen den nächstbesten Baumstamm. Knarz steckte seine Armbrust zurück in den Rückenhalfter. "Alter Knarz du hättest Tod sein können,maan is ne verkackte Voodoo Puppe... Cono,maan weisste net das sie spirituell mit deinem Arsch verbunden ist?" Knarz grunzte: "Ich wusste das mir nix passiert..." "Woher,maan?" " Du bisn Krieger...kein Priester... Volldrokk" seufzte Knarz. 1 Meile entfernt bricht der Häuptling der Glutpelze zusammen, sein strohiges Fell stellt sich im todeskampf auf während seine Nadelspitzen Krallen sich in den Erdboden graben. Seine Augen ,welche kleinen Kieseln gleichen rollen wie toll herum bevor er geifernd und fluchend zusammen bricht. Der Medizinmann des Dorfes eilt in die Hütte des Alphas um die sich schon diverse Angehörige des Rudels gesammelt hatten. Der Medizinmann untersucht die Leiche und spuckt ein Wort in das lauernde Rudel: "Voodoo!" ---- Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Anduri Stamm